


A Long Awaited Love

by LizardQueen77



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardQueen77/pseuds/LizardQueen77
Summary: The Dragonborn finaly finds and is accepted by one of her many soulmates.





	1. Home coming

             As the sun was rising over the horizon Zera approached the gates of Riften. She diverged off towards Merryfair farm towards a small cabin by the lake. She had built this cabin years ago and had finally decided to return to it. Zera entered her home and went to her master bedroom and began to unpack as she did so she changed out of her armor and dressed in clothes more appropriate for town. After she changed she set about cleaning her home and taking care of her weapons and armor. When all of her tasks were complete she left and headed into Riften only to be stopped at the gate by one of the guards.

"'Hold there. Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax."

"What's the tax for?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Why for the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?"

"This is obviously a shakedown."

"All right keep your voice down... you want everyone to hear you? I'll let you in, just let me unlock the gate."

      The guard proceeded to unlock the gate so she continued on her way the market to stock up on everything she needed. As she went about he errands she ran into a tall balding Breton man. The man smiled at her and introduced himself as Delvin. Zera gave him an unimpressed look and requested that she give her back her dagger and coin purse before she was forced to harm him. Delvin chuckled and handed back said items. After that incident, she'd taken to keeping a closer eye on her belongings and managed to catch two others trying to pick her pockets. She finally managed to finish her errands in town and quickly headed back to her home. She planted jazberries, dragon's tongue and tundra cotton in the garden next to the house. The groceries were put up and her glass armor was mended and cleaned her ebony sword and dagger sharpened and polished. With all her tasks complete she set about making dinner for herself. As she cooked she contemplated the last time she had been on Nirn. She had just recently finished her stint as Sheogorath or at least holding his throne for him as he rebuilt himself. She thought back on the last of her little brothers' line, her great something nephew Martin, and wondered if she could've done anything differently. That's when she realized that the only one who could've prevented it would have been her father Tiber Septim himself.

    Zera was startled out of her musings by a knock on the door. She palmed her dagger as she approached the door and opened it only to see the Brenton from earlier that day. He turned back to look her from where he had turned to look off to the side looking sheepish.

   "I didn't mean to mark you as a target or as a challenge to the thieves in town lass. I was trying to use my skills in order to introduce myself to you."

   "Well you have done so now please leave. I have no desire for my home to be targeted."

    "Look lass I've had a word with the ones that tried to pick your pockets they won't be botherin' ya. Is there any way that I can make this up to you? Maybe help you out around yer house?"

 She looked him up and down, sighed "Well I guess I am being a little harsh Delvin my name is Zera. Why don't you join me for dinner so we can talk over the tasks that you can join me in around the area?"

       Delvin smiled at her and accepted the invite. As the two sat down to their meal they discussed the things that he would join her in doing such as gathering firewood, ore, making a bow and several hundred arrows, fishing and tending to her small garden. Delvin refused payment so she recommended that they also go dungeon diving and split the profits made off of their spoils. He agreed that this would be something good for him. He left that night returning to the Ragged Flagon only to be meet with Brynjolf. "Sapphire tells me that you warned her and Rune away from a mark today. Can you explain that to me, Del?" "Yes, I did warn them off only because it was a sheer chance she didn't call the guard on me I wasn't too sure she would've tolerated any more attempts after the two of them were caught by her. That and the only reason I approached her in the first place was to introduce myself." "Well tell me about her then." "She appears to be a Nord/Redguard mix. She has oddly purple eyes, a dark tan, and cherry red hair that she keeps it braided up out of the way. She's the same height as me. Her name is Zera Dova."

"She sounds quite attractive there Del."  
"You will leave her alone Brynjolf! I believe she already knows that I'm part of the guild and she may come to you if she wants to join but do not approach her. I want her away from this life as much as possible.  
"I'll stay away Delvin unless she approaches me."  
"That's all I ask Bryn."


	2. The Beginning

           The next morning before the sun ever rose Zera was already picking her way around the house. She didn't expect Delvin till after sunrise so she removed the bandage on her forearm in order to look upon the names of her soulmates. Once the bandage was gone she froze in shock. It'd been almost two hundred years since she looked under the covering there were seven new names. The first one had appeared around four hundred years previously but she hadn't found him until two hundred years before after the second and third had appeared.  
           

       The first name was Vicente Valtieri and he was a vampire within the Dark Brotherhood by the time she found him only after the second had come to her and recruited her. Lucien Lachance was the other and he was a Speaker for the Black Hand. She had been ordered to kill Vicente she had almost refused till she heard the Dread Father within her mind tell her that she wouldn't lose Vicente completely or for very long compared to how long she had already been around. Father said that he would understand and that he'd forgive her. Later she was forced to see the mangled remains of her second soulmate, Lucien after he was accused by the rest of the Speakers of being a traitor. Later after she had killed the true traitor the Night Mother promised that when the time was right they'd be resurrected and sent to her she just had to be patient. So she returned to Bruma only to find out that her third soulmate, the captain of the guard, Burd had been killed in a bandit attack.  
       

        With that last bit of devastating news, she fled only to see a Portal in the middle of Niben Bay which led her to temporarily becoming Sheogorath. Which led to now to her staring in shock at the numerous names she now bore on her arm. The first new name is one she had learned just yesterday Delvin Mallory. At that moment someone knocked at the backdoor. She quickly rewound the bandage over her arm and secured it. When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Delvin standing there wearing a simple white tunic, black leather breachers, and black leather boots holding a small bundle of cloth.  
       

       Delvin smiled "Lass I bought this here for you," He said as he handed over the bundle. Zera unwrapped it to find a sweet roll and grinned at him "thank you, please come in". Zera was mentally panicking but then realized that he would not have recognized her name as she didn't give her true last name after so long of not going by it. She quickly began to prepare breakfast and coffee, which she had discovered in Akavir, for the two of them. "So what's on the agenda for today Miss Zera?" "Hmmm, I think today I would just want to stay right around the house and make sure that everything is still in good condition. Get some firewood to put next to the house. Does that sound good to you Vin?"  
       

      "Aye lass that sounds good to me." She placed the food on the table as well as the coffee. "Now lass whats this?" "Hmm? Oh, that's coffee I was introduced to in Akavir. It's quite good though it could be very bitter I usually add a bit of sugar and cream to mine." He poured and mixed his following her example. Del decided that he quite liked this 'coffee' that she served. After they finished their meal he followed her outside to begin the days work. It was decided that if she needed materials that he would go into town with her to discourage other thieves. She tended the plants and did a walkthrough of the house checking hinges and locks to check for any damage it turned out she needed new four hinges and new three locks. Zera sighed and walked back out and began cleaning the windows, the back deck, and the front porch. She finished cleaning the porches and returned back inside to clean. After a few hours of her cleaning and he chopping wood Delvin made his way back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the 'Ruska' Home mod made by TheRealElianora in my gameplay and this is where Zera my DB lives.


End file.
